Apocalyptic Rose
by iamamisfit
Summary: A year after the last chapter of Two as One. Kira has changed her life since last talking to Kurama. Once a supporter of the Spirit Detective, she now finds herself as the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

To say that my life had changed after the last time that I saw Kurama, was an understatement. What you would expect is for me to be a lost puppy without him. This would not be the case; I was so incredibly better off without him in my life. I was no longer his little shadow that followed him around everywhere. I was happy, and I had found a better use of my time, and a purpose in the world other than him.

My slender fingers ran over the necklace resting on my chest, touching the small black diamond skull at the end of the silver chain. The pale and thin mare beneath me pawed at the ground, clearly bored with just standing there in the center of the forest.

I suppose that I should take a bit of time to explain this.

A few months ago I graduated from high school, and was set to go to an arts university pretty far away from here. To celebrate my graduation, my mother gave me quite a bit of money to spend on myself. So naturally, the day after, I went shopping.

I had just gotten out of a store, and an overweight older man strutted over to me and flashed me a warm welcoming smile. "Hello there, would you be interested in a necklace?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I figured that it wouldn't hurt. Reaching into his bag, the older man pulled out a beautiful black and silver necklace.

"That's a real diamond." He said, holding the black skull up for me to see.

"It's pretty morbid." I commented, running my fingers over one of the empty eye sockets to the necklace. I felt like a bit of an electric shock went through my fingers, and I quickly pulled my hand back.

"Yes, well, it's the supposed to be the necklace once belonging to tone of the Four Horsemen of the Apocolypse, Death." The man said, a toothy grin coming on his face as he looked up at me, a bit of mischief in his eyes.

"Sounds expensive." I said, that was, if what he had was actually the real thing. Being a Buddhist, I really didn't know all that much about Christian stories. But I did have a small knowledge of the Four Horsemen of the Apocolypse. Death, Pestilence, Famine and War.

"I want to give it to you as a gift." He said, holding the necklace out to me further. "You're a beautiful girl, and it would look lovely on you."

"I don't know…" I said, feeling a little nervous over this man giving a gift to a stranger. But it was probably fake, so I figured that it wouldn't hurt. "Alright."

Lifting my hair up, I allowed the man to place the necklace around my neck. The second that it was clipped into place, it felt as though I was falling into a pit.

My eyes shut and all I could see was a man in a black suit, holding a scythe as he stood there. He pointed it towards me, and then a dark laughter seemed to leave him. It surrounded my being, sending shock waves through my body as I listened.

"Welcome, Death." The old man's voice said, and when I woke up, I was in a dark bedroom, fully clothed.

The man that had given me the necklace that brought me to my new life was named, Yaman. He was an archeologist that found these antiques as he was traveling around Bethlehem. A vision came to him as he was there, of me and three boys that would be the owners of the necklaces. So he came back to Japan in search of us.

The first person that was found was Ki, who became the holder of the dark red sword necklace, War. He's second in command, not only because he's the first person he found, but he's also a born leader. His dark red hair is much shorter than Kurama's had been, and he had dark brown eyes. He stands about six feet tall and has quite a bit of muscle on him. He could probably pass as the Greek God of war, Ares. He happens to be very vicious and a naturally angry person, he doesn't settle down even in the most soothing situation. His horse is a muscled dark red stallion.

The next two came in a pair, Yata and Yaddo. They are both fairly short with not a whole lot of muscle to either one of them. Together, their muscle mass would probably equal Ki's. He has a large white stallion.

Yata has shaggy black hair that covers his light blue eyes. He's the holder of the black bone, Famine. Ironically, he's actually a little bit on the chubby side. He has a thin black mare.

His brother, Yaddo, is the owner of the white cloud, Pestilence. He's slender, with very light blonde hair and hazel eyes.

My head turned as I heard the pounding of hooves coming up from a distance behind me. The red stallion picked up its speed, the rider standing up in the stirrups as he came closer to where I was. Slowing down, I could see the smug smirk on his lips.

"Hello, ma lady." He said in a false English accent, tipping an imaginary hat towards me. "I just came to make sure you remembered tonight."

"Of course I do." I say, giving him a soft smile as I urged my mare on, as she was about to kick his horse in the face because of how close they were behind us.

After listening to his horse run off to ask the others, the mare slowly made her way towards a large lake of water, leaning her head down and taking a slow drink from the water.

Smiling, I look at myself in the reflective liquid below us. My light blonde hair was extremely long, a little bit past my waist. At the moment it was in two long braids with black bows at the end and a large black flower pinned to the left. My eyes were still a bright blue hue, but now it had an almost pink color hovering around the pupil of my eyes. My skin was paler than it had been in any other time in my life, I looked ghost like.

I was ghost like.


	2. Chapter 2

Presented to us, lying in a black box, were four masks; a red one, a black one, a white one and a golden one. Each one perfectly created out of clay that had been in a kiln and then painted with upmost care. Mine was a golden waka-onna Noh mask. The boys had Ju-Ruko masks.

"You all know the plan?" Yaman said, watching as we placed the masks over our faces to hide our true identities. Each of us nodded, lifting the hoods to our robes and placing them onto our heads. The plan had been being driven into our skulls for the last three weeks; there was nothing that could go wrong.

We smiled and bowed to Yaman and then walked towards our horses. Nodding to each other, we mounted them and set off into our separate directions, our individual orders in our minds.

The mare's hooves hit the ground as she ran, I could feel her strong muscles working beneath me as I leaned down, allowing my hood to slip back until I reached my destination. My long blonde hair flowed behind me; the only sound was the heaving breathing of the horse and her hooves hitting the ground with force.

An hour passed at that same speed, the horse getting energy from the same place that I was. As we reached the gate, I slowed her down and pulled my hood back up. Stopping her completely, I slid off her back and headed under the gates, smirking at all the headstones before me.

The skirt of my robes slid along the ground as I stepped under the supposed barrier from bad things and the dead. I was getting in just fine, thank you.

"Wake up, my children." I say quietly, raising my hands up as a golden light seems to seep from the tips of my fingers, a shard of light dancing over each of the spots where the dead were buried. I walked slowly down the main aisle, the light dancing over each of them, until I got to the older graves.

They would be a waste of time.

Under ground, I could feel the shifting as those that were buried forced themselves up through the ground, a few of them reaching the top faster.

"You have work to do." I whisper, as some of them go to the top, crawling out of their graves. They followed me as I mounted my horse, and headed into the nearby town.

It was a perfect little town for our first attack. There was fewer than one thousand, not including the re-animated dead. They were cut off from the rest of the world, and they didn't have a strong police force. Maybe twenty guns at the most, not that it would hurt us any.

They were silent as they followed me, except for their feet shuffling along the ground. Ahead of me, I could hear people fighting, without the doubt it was Ki getting his mood shifting on. A few dead bodies were on the ground, some of them were as thin as poles, and others had giant holes in their bodies from a disease.

Upon seeing these dead people, a few members of my undead army dropped to the ground and started eating these dead. But the majority of them continued to follow me into the city, and moved towards the people that were in deep fights.

Blood was everywhere, and soon I was joined by the others. Each of us sat on our horses, looking at the chaos unfolding in front of us. An explosion happened somewhere a distance away from us, and we just laughed.

"It's a nice day." I commented, a chuckle coming from Ki as we watched a man with a sludge hammer going at one of the dead. Within a second he was being overtaken by them. "I wonder how they'll explain this in the news."

"They'll probably claim that a disease is happening and people lost their damn minds, killing each other and digging up the dead." Yaddo said with a laugh, tilting his head back as he spoke.

"It's beautiful." Ki said, for once he genuinely sounded at ease. I felt as though I should have been nervous, but ever since I was given the necklace, I was content with all this.

"Hey!" The familiar voice hit me like a brick, as I quickly turned my head. A distance behind us was the exact people that I dreaded.

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood behind us, looking as though they were prepared to kick our asses. My heart felt as though it was going to come popping out of my mouth as I saw Kurama standing there. At least they didn't know who I was.

"Catch us if you can." Ki said, letting out a hardy laugh as he kicked his stallion into a full run, the rest of us taking off after him. Hiei was fast, but he wasn't as fast as we were. That didn't seem to bother any of them, as they took off after us, killing a few of the undead as they followed.

Turning my head, I saw Yusuke pause, his fingers in that position of him about to use his spirit gun. When it went off, it was an unbelievable burst of light, bigger than his usual. I raised my hand and deflected the spirit blast, as we disappeared into the night, leaving the Spirit Detective in the city.

"How did they fucking know!" Ki yelled inside of the mansion, looking as though he was about to break everything in the room. Each one of us was sitting in large chairs, drinking some fine wine as we celebrated our win. Even if it did end up with a big flaw at the end.

"Without a doubt, someone in this room either used their strengths outside of the group, or they told someone about it." Yaman said, looking around the room as he waited for one of us to admit it.

It could've easily been me, I knew about all of them, I had been friends with one since childhood. But it wasn't me, and I hadn't used a single ability given to me by Yaman without the rest of the group. We were detectable then, it was just one of us instead of four. We worked as a group, not as individuals, we couldn't.

"No one?" He asked, sounding disappointed that one of us was lying. But none the less, we celebrated.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Two in one day!

I guess I'm kind of awesome, rn.

Questions go here: .me/zydratee


	3. Chapter 3

After our celebration of our first very successful attack, we all went to our rooms to sleep it off. In everyone's mind the appearance of the Spirit detective was no big deal. But I knew better, and I knew that they were all a threat. My arms still ached from deflecting his attack, I was lucky my arms didn't break with the force behind it.

For a while I lay in bed and questioned if we were strong enough to defeat them. After some time I decided that of course we were, and our abilities were ancient. Once I had convinced myself that there was nothing to worry about, I was able to finally fall asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a sudden start when I felt my bed vibrate from someone punching the wall behind me. The argument was muffled, but I could hear Yaman trying to soothe Ki as he yelled at Yata and basically had a huge fit. Getting up quickly, I slid on a tight t-shirt and light blue tennis shorts. I opened my door and walked into the one directly next to mine.

I could feel the intense anger coming off of Ki as he stood there, his eyes narrowed as Yata hid in the corner, his hands covering his face.

"What's going on?"I asked, feeling the anger falter for a minute as Ki's head turned towards me.

"Yaddo is gone." He said, his head snapping towards Yata again, slowly starting to get towards him. The motion reminded me of a tiger going after its prey. Walking across the dark red carpet, I got between Yata and Ki, trying to stop things for a minute.

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring at him as he altered a little bit. Grabbing a tissue, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the white cloud necklace. It spoke volumes. We could only take off the necklaces if we were done with this.

"He did it." I whispered, suddenly understanding everything. He had been the one that had done something to attract the attention of Koenma. He had gotten scared, and was probably going to go tell the Spirit Detective everything in hopes that he could be saved.

"Now you get it." Ki said, rolling his eyes at me as he placed the necklace on the table. I turned to look at Yata, being as nice as I could be to him, considering the circumstances.

"Did your brother tell you where he was going?" I asked him slowly, watching as the black haired boy shake on the floor. I waited patiently for him to say something, panic overtaking my mind.

"Genkai." Was all he squeaked, this was all that I needed. Turning around, I nodded as I looked at Ki, motioning for him to follow me. He nodded, watching as I grabbed the pestilence necklace and walked out of the room.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked, sounding fairly curious. I looked over my shoulder at him and flashed a smile in his direction.

"Without Yaddo, we can't do what we plan on doing. I don't think Yaddo is going to want to come back, so we're going to kill him. We have to have something to be pestilence." I said, getting my mask from the box and handing Ki's his.

"Huh." He said, placing his mask over his face as I did.

"I saw a pale horse and a pale rider upon it. The name of the horse was pestilence and the name of the rider death." I remembered the phrase from a miniseries that I'd seen a few years ago. I didn't think much of it, but it certainly fit in with this.

When we got outside, I went over to where my horse was standing. I slowly braided the necklace into the mare's mane. I smiled a bit, running my fingers along her coat and then looked back at Ki.

"Fits her, doesn't it?" I asked, and he let out a quiet laugh as I pet the horse.

Ki just rolled his eyes and mounted his horse. I got onto mine and let out a quiet yawn, gently kicking her into a fast gallop. I lead the way, heading up the side of the mountain as I leaned forward, waiting to get to where he was.

I could sense his brainwaves working as he tried to avoid falling down into a tree. We reached him right as he reached where Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing. Ki was not having any of that.

Grabbing a branch he drove it into the side of Yaddo's head, right as he was about to scream for them to help him.

"Pathetic." I said, sighing as I looked at the dead corpse of our comrade.

"It's them again!" Kuwabara yelled, pulling his spirit sword out and coming at us. Right as he would have stabbed me in the chest, we disappeared.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm sorry that this is so rushed.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the pantry, looking through the assortment of sweets that had been placed inside the small area. Yaman, Yata and I were the type of people that loved sweets, so of course there were plenty of them inside of here. A lot of cakes, Danishes and more exotic pastries, all of them were delicious. Picking up a small pink cupcake, I reached into my pocket and placed a birthday candle in the center and then let out a sigh.

It was finally my eighteenth birthday, and I was celebrating it all on my own. I didn't really have anyone to celebrate it with. Yata was still mourning his brotehr's death, which was understandable. Yaman was becoming impossible to talk to outside of our plans of what we were going to do next. Ki…Well Ki was himself as usual.

Getting up, I quickly grabbed the lighter near the pack of Yata's cigarettes. Sitting down again, I lit the candle of the cupcake and quietly whispered the lyrics to Happy Birthday.

Finishing up the song, I quickly filled my lungs with the cold air, and blew the candles out in front of me. Lifting up the candle quickly once it was out, I placed it down on the plate that I put the cupcake on. I peeled the plastic off and popped some of the frosting covered cupcake into my mouth. The strawberry flavor exploded on my tongue, and I smiled.

The previous night, we had been pulled through a portal by Yaman, who decided that it was a good idea to pull us out at that exact moment. What was needed to be done, had been done perfectly, Kuwabara hadn't left a single scratch on me when we were pulled back. But the fact that I had been attacked by someone that I once was friends with pissed me off. Even if they had no clue that I was the one that they were fighting.

I was suddenly put off my cupcake, standing up and throwing the rest of it away. I couldn't hear anyone else in the rest of the building; Ki was probably in the sound proof gym upstairs. This was mainly set up so no one would have to hear his obnoxious grunting every time he moved a pinkie.

Taking my saucer and tea cup with me, I walked outside and lay down in the hammock, placing my tea beside me. Tonight was phase two of our operation, a bigger town that was located closer to the city.

Pulling my long blonde hair into a loose ponytail, I smiled at myself. Pulling the robes onto myself, I placed the mask on. Ki and Yata were already outside, muttering about how girls take too long to get ready. But we were going to be fine, and perfectly on time.

Yaman smiled as he came up behind me, patting my shoulder. "I hope you understand that replacing Yaddo was no big deal, just like it wouldn't be a big problem for me to replace his brother or Ki." I was surprised to hear this, looking over at the other. "But replacing you would be impossible."

A smile curled on my lips and I pressed a kiss to the older man's cheek even though the mask was on. It didn't seem to disturb him as a blush came onto his cheek. I had a feeling that he was lying to me, but I let it stroke my ego none the less.

Walking outside, I mounted Pestilence and followed Ki as he took off into the woods. We were silent, going over all the possible scenarios that there could be. With the Spirit Detective in the mix, those scenarios seemed more intense and different than our first attack. They were in every possible scenario that we could come up with, they had to be or we would be under prepared.

The city was small, and it wasn't exactly what you would call bustling. At two o'clock in the morning, it wasn't that surprising. I stayed on top of the hill that was above the city, as the other two took off towards the city. Holding my hands out in front of me, I waited.

As the next twenty minutes passed by, a small ball of light began to appear between my palms. As people died, the ball slowly got bigger, holding their life energy. The plan was to destroy the city, so it would look more like a bomb had gone off. This was, without a doubt, going to cause people to freak out.

Without chaos, our work would be as pointless as it gets. When people started to panic about what was going on in their country, they would become weak. This was all that we would need from these people.

The ball was about as big as a basketball when I heard a twig snap behind me. I couldn't take my focus off of the ball, or else I could end up being the one exploded into a million pieces.

"Hey, you, I'm not going to miss you this time!" Kuwabara's voice came from behind me, and I could hear his feet pounding the ground as he got closer. Making sure to locate the boys, I threw the ball into the town.

The second that I did that, I felt the spirit sword slice into my side, and the world became dark around me.

"I can't believe it's her." The hushed voice of Kuwabara came from somewhere in the darkness, he sounded both concerned and disgusted. I didn't blame him.

Turning my head, I opened my eyes slightly and watched as the four people I once highly respected stared at me. Genkai was behind them all, her cold eyes staring at me with distaste. I wanted to blow them all up, just so that they'd stop staring at me.

"She's kinda hot." Kuwabara said after a pause, getting a weird look from everyone, including me. He shrugged a bit as Yusuke rolled his eyes, everyone leaving. At least, everyone left except for Kurama.

"Are you going to explain?" He said, standing up and moving closer to me. Opening my eyes fully, I sat up and noticed that there were quite a few containment spells around where I was laying. My fingers made sure that the necklace was still around y neck, but upon doing that I realized that someone had put me back together again.

"Did you do this?" I asked, looking down at the tight bandaging that hadn't been quite so successful at bunching down my bust.

"Yes."

"Did you like it?" I asked, turning my head and smiling at him. He didn't seem very amused by what I had said, and he ignored it.

"You avoided my question." He commented, leaning forwards but not enough to be touching where the containment spells started.

"Because it's fun." I said, shrugging my small shoulders as I leaned forward. "Come on, we both know that you aren't exactly the role model for doing things because it's moral, thief boy."

He tensed up when I said that, his green eyes narrowing as he looked at him.

I smirked, wrapping my arms around my knees as they were close to my chest. "I have a purpose in life that doesn't revolve around you." I whispered, a bit of spite getting in my voice.

"That's not an excuse for killing people." He murmured, I realized that he was closer to me. Maybe being face to face with a murderer turned him on.

"But it's fun." I said which seemed like a very good excuse for doing this. It's fun and it's a good purpose in my life.

"You've changed." He said, I could feel his breath on my lower lip. Tilting my head to the side, I let out a laugh.

"Oh really?"

We were so close, if we wanted to, it would've been a kiss between enemies.

But that was when Ki decided to break up this party, right behind me. He punched his arm through the wall, pulling the wood with him as he brought his arm back out. Smiling, I got up and waved at Kurama, getting up and sliding out the back of the small cabin on the top of a mountain.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." I said, as Yusuke barged into the room that I had been in. Getting on the back of Ki's bike, I flipped them off as we went left.


	5. Chapter 5

Wrapping my slender arms around Ki's waist, I made sure that I wasn't about to go flying off the end of his motorcycle. For the first half of heading back down the mountain, we were followed by Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama. If Hiei had been with them, then they wouldn't have had a problem catching up to us, but since Hiei wasn't there, they didn't get us. A hard bump nearly sent me off the back as we got onto the road at the bottom of the mountain, Ki taking off in the direction of the compound. I didn't say anything, not that it could've been heard over the wind, for the next forty minutes.

Pulling up the driveway of the compound, I waited until he was fully stopped with his helmet off of his head before I slid off the back and fixed the top of the bandages. I really needed to tighten it up so it would stop sliding down.

"I think that we can agree that the masks are officially useless." I commented, letting out a sigh. They knew who I was, and they knew who Ki was now.

I was too pre-occupied with my top to see what Ki was about to do. Suddenly, his lips were against mine and his tongue was violating my mouth. It wasn't a pleasant experience, his lips were far too rough and there was something disgusting in the way that he tasted. Pressing my hand against his shoulder, I gave him a rough shove backwards.

He must've thought he was doing fine, because he looked surprised when I pushed him backwards. He was surprised that I was rejecting him. I expected what would happen next to happen, because he was Ki and all.

He got very mad.

"I knew it. I knew that you were in love with that Spirit Detective faggot." He said, hate filling up his growl as he glared at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and attempted to make myself look bigger. He was clearly getting pissed as he convinced himself that I was in love with Kurama. But I was definitely not happy about him referring to Kurama as a faggot.

It was a sudden flash of hot anger that went through me, and in a second Ki was at least fourteen feet away inside of a rose bush. How appropriate.

To escape a fight with Ki, I grabbed his leather jacket and slid it on, taking off away from the compound. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew if someone saw a girl with a bloody bandages walking around …Wherever I was going, things weren't going to go smoothly for me.

I made sure that the shorts I was wearing covered up enough of me, and then quickly went running away from the compound. In all the time that it took me to do these things, he was still trying to get himself out of the rose bush.

I just ran, without much of a plan of where I was going.

It wasn't until I was standing outside of a freshly painted white house that I realized where I had gone. My mother really did a good job cleaning up the new place.

Slowly, I went to the front door, bringing the leather jacket closer around myself, reaching out and pressing the bell. I counted as seven seconds passed, and then the door was opened, and I looked right up at my mother.

"Hi." I said quietly, and it was then that I realized that she didn't recognize me at first. I had to admit, that one certainly hurt my feelings a little bit. "Mom."

It was when I said that, which she understood. Her deep blue eyes got large as she quickly wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"You've changed so much!" She sobbed as she pulled away, brushing my hair away from my eyes as she looked at me. "Are you a model now?"

Huh, I guess I really did change a lot of if she thought I was a model now.

"No." I said with a laugh, kissing my mother's cheek as she ushered me into the house.

"That's a beautiful necklace." She commented, pointing to the skeleton necklace hanging down over the jacket. It always seemed to be on top, no matter what. "Is it from your boyfriend?"

"No, I got a job and this was a gift from the boss." I said the lie falling from my lips like it was the easiest thing on the planet. I used to never be able to lie to her, but now it was just so easy to do.

We talked, catching up on each other's lives. She had tried to find me when I suddenly packed up and left, but she figured that I knew what was best in my life.

Apparently, she didn't think I did know what was best for my life. She was clearly worried about what was happening in my life, but she didn't know what was really going on. And she never would.

Giving a soft kiss to her cheek, I said goodbye to my mother, and vowed to call her more often. She was teary when I left, but I was thankful that she let me leave at all. In my hand, a black bag was there, two gifts for my birthday that she hadn't been able to give to me. In my other hand, a dark red rose in a vase was there.

It felt like one hundred years, but it had really only been four years since I was given this rose the night that Kurama nearly killed himself to save his mother. This was the rose that he had given me for unknown reasons the night he went to do it, and it was still alive after all those years. I refused to remember my first kiss.

I walked down the street, the opposite direction of the compound. Things were surprisingly quiet out here tonight, which was refreshing. Hearing a car coming up somewhere behind me, I ducked into an alley and continued walking through them until I found it in me to head back to the compound. I could never consider it a home, I wish I knew why.

Turning around, I began to walk towards the compound. I didn't hear him until he had me pressed up against the wall of the alley. My eyes got wide as they met his cool golden eyes, surprised to see him of all the forms of Kurama.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous for you to be out here?" I commented, reaching up and flicking one of his ears. His body was pressing me up against the wall so that I was at his height, and to my delight, his ear twitched when I flicked it.

He said nothing; we just stayed there in silence. I slid my legs around his waist, and that was all he needed. His lips were on mine in the most delicious way. They were softer than Ki's, and they tasted of strawberry's dipped in chocolate.

I didn't hesitate to kiss him back, sliding my arms around his neck as we kissed, the two things I had been carried floating in mid air. It was so unbelievably dirty, and it felt pretty damn good. The idea that we were supposed to be enemies made me nearly jump him right then and there.

But I couldn't, not here at least. When his arms loosened from around me, I slid down between him and walked away. He said nothing, and neither did I. I don't know when he left, but it wasn't that long after I began to walk away.

The items I was given floated along with me until I decided that I could carry them.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_Thank you everyone that has reviewed, I decided recently that I'm going to be answering you through this, because it gets awfully confusing when I try and respond to all of you!_

_A few things I feel like I should mention is that this is the last Kira story, the next YYH story that I will be doing is Yoko Kurama x OC. _

_Starting today, if you want me to write you a story, I will! It can be anything your heart desires as long as it's in the YYH department [Simply because I want to write other stories so that you can choose if you think I'm good enough to write for that fandom], so just PM me a prompt and I'll credit you for the idea!_

_**Dreamer from Above:** Thank you very much for offering your time up for me! But I have everything planned out, and I do hope that you enjoy it!_

_**KuramaEnzanBlues:** I will make sure to give you a few lemons!_


	6. Chapter 6

The idea suddenly came to me in the middle of the night before I fell asleep. It was an absolutely twisted and messed up idea, but it was the best idea that anyone could've come up with. It was the ultimate way of getting Yusuke and the others off of our back. I knew that I should've instantly backed away from the idea, but it was just so damn perfect. Besides, I had no ties to the group anymore.

I quickly got out of bed and wrapped a dark blue robe around my thin waist. Scurrying through the compound to where Yaman was having tea with Ki, I bowed politely to the older man. I was ignoring Ki, and I hadn't spoken to him since he decided that kissing me was on the top of his to do list a week ago.

"I have an idea." I said, my lips turning up into a large, uncontrollable smile as I looked at Yaman. He nodded and motioned for me to sit down beside him. Sitting down, I crossed my legs and twisted my body so that it was more turned him.

"What exactly are you thinking?" He asked, clearly interested.

"I have an idea." I said, my lips curling into a large smile as I looked at Yaman. He nodded and motioned for me to sit down. Sitting down, I crossed my legs and turned my body so that it was more turned towards Yaman.

"I know how to get rid of Yusuke, but it involes a whole lot of re-animation and maybe quite a bit emotion control." I said, smiling as I went into further detail of what I had in mind. As I told them my idea, I noticed the smile on Yaman's face had gotten viciously happy.

The most fascinating part of my powers of reviving the dead is all they have to be is dead. They don't even have to be in the same plane as me, they don't even have to be actually in the ground. I could revive Marilyn Monroe or Osama Bin Laden if I felt like it. But since neither of them would be helping with what I was going to do, I wasn't about to revive either one of them. They just had to be fairly intact, meaning no cremation.

I stood in the center of an empty field, my palms facing towards the sky with my arms in front of me. The light emitted from the very tips of my fingers, sinking into the ground as I imagined the men that I wanted to bring back. A single strain of the light disappeared right in front of me, not hanging out in the human world, because what I needed was deep into the demon world.

Two hours passed by slowly, and I could feel the intense drain of what I was doing as I waited for the men to re-animate. It was an exhausting process, but soon enough I could feel the ground below me rumbling.

Ki, Yaman and Yata all got up and stood at the edge of the perimeter that I had given them. I slowly stepped back, the ends of the light slipping back into the tips of my fingers. I was standing with them when the ground beneath us began to shake. Where the light had disappeared into mid air, a body suddenly tumbled to the ground.

Kuronue had been Yoko Kurama's close friend, who had died many years ago. He was badly conserved, but he was definitely recognizable. This was all that was important, that Kurama would recognize him. This was a low blow, but it was the only one that we had. For Hiei we had Buu, an improved Buu, but the same man none the less. For Yusuke, an improved Younger Toguro, with more rage and if possible more muscle. For Kuwabara, I had to dig a bit further, because Elder Toguro was in an unknown area. But apparently I had found him, and improved his strengths.

With these upgrades and emotional changes, they were a group that I would dread to be up against. I hoped that Yusuke would stroke his ego believing that he could kill these guys easily without much work. But I knew that wasn't the case, these were not the people that they were once friends with or had fought with.

They came, and they looked like they were about to kick some serious ass. Me, Yata and Ki stood in the street watching as they got closer.

Apparently they all knew who I was, and they showed no recognition to the others. We were silent as Yusuke began.

"So you guys want to do this quick and get this over with?" Yusuke said, rolling his arm in a circle as he looked at us. He was ready to fight, and probably thinking that he was going to win this easily.

"No." I said, watching as Yusuke faltered.

"We're here to watch you fight." Ki continued, motioning behind us.

Because the re-animated have a hard time remembering what they were doing, except for the simple things, they were already in full swing. When the group saw who was coming towards them, they all visibly stiffened, surprised that they saw these guys ever again.

Raising my hand, I snapped my fingers and felt the rush of wind as the group took off towards the Spirit detective.

They really didn't have a chance. The only person that had been consistently training since they got back from the Makai was Hiei. Kuwabara gave up fighting, and he was the first one down. Yusuke had been training, but he wasn't up to the level he had been. He didn't fall second, because he kept getting up, but he knew he wasn't going to win. Kurama was too surprised to really fight, and we'll just say that he was second to fall.

I was disappointed.

Yusuke didn't have to say it, they all knew that it was time to leave. So they quickly disappeared into the shadows, and I smiled.

"Never thought I'd see the day." I commented.


	7. Chapter 7

"It was bound to happen sometime." I said with a sigh, watching as the re-animated men slammed shovels into the ground and dug their burial sites. "I mean, after what happened to his brother, he's been kind of down."

"That doesn't mean that he had to run away like a fucking pussy." Ki commented, rolling his eyes as he stood beside me. It's true; Yata had escaped from us in the middle of the night.

Even though I was an accomplice to his brother's murder, I felt no guilt for what had happened. I was a little pissed that he went off to rat us out in the first place.

"Done!" Elder Toguro said, his voice sounding as though it was filled with sand. I smiled at them, and nodded, watching as each of them got into their six foot deep graves.

They were incredibly useful, but unfortunately it was time to say goodbye. As much as I would've loved to make them our personal body guards for the rest of our lives, it didn't exactly work that way. If I kept them alive longer than I had, the possibilities of what could happen to them were awful. They'd either start to decay out of the ground, and eventually would be reduced to nothing but bones. Oh, also their souls would be super glued to their bones for eternity.

That wouldn't be very nice to people that had helped us out so immensely to have them decay and eventually be trapped in their nearly gone remains.

I followed Ki as each of them laid to rest, the light slipping from their lips and into the tips of my fingers. Ki covered them up with a shovel, patting the top of them with his hand and tracing an 'x' over each one. I had no idea why he was doing this, but I let him.

I thought I had them all laid to rest, but I was standing over a grave that was freshly dug. However, as I peered over the side, I saw that no one was inside. "Hey Ki, which one is this for?"

"You."

I was about to turn around and laugh, because it had to be a joke. But in a second, I felt something tearing through my body. The object went into my upper back and then popped out in the center of my breasts.

Blood dripped from my lips as I looked down to see what he had stabbed me with. My stomach churned when I saw that it was his hand, and in the center of his hand was the diamond of my necklace.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, trying to breathe in but something was going wrong. I listened as he pulled his hand out of my body and then shoved me into the grave. I disappeared into the darkness.

Dirt fell onto my face some time later, and I opened my eyes to see Ki and Yaman standing above me. Ki let out a chuckle and began talking once again to Yaman. I couldn't hear what they were saying; it felt like I was actually four hundred feet below ground.

"Help." I whispered quietly, reaching my hand up to get their attention. But I saw Yaman tilt his head back and just start laughing.

"Well, goodbye Kira." I heard that loud and clear coming from Ki, and I watched them walk away once they were done laughing at my expense.

I could feel the blood draining from myself, raising my hands up in the air it took a lot of energy just to make my fingers into a gun like shape. I'd never done this before, and I just prayed that it would work. I remembered what Yusuke had once told me about the rei gun.

I pushed all my spirit energy to the tips of my fingers, shooting the rei gun into the sky. With that, I was back into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

There was no way that I had survived all that. With Ki's dirty hand being the last thing that I really remember, I was prepared to face judgment and be sent to hell. Because there was no way that I was getting out of what I had done. My eyes opened slowly, and studied the ceiling that was above me. I felt as though I had seen it not too long ago.

"She's awake!" Why the hell was Yusuke in hell with me? Turning my head I looked at the black haired boy who was staring me right between the eyes. "Good to see that you survived."

"What happened?" I asked, my voice feeling dry as I sat up a bit, only to feel the tight wrappings of the bandages along my chest. Looking down, I could see the patch of blood on the top, right where I had been stabbed by Ki's hand. I realized that I was alive, and not only that, but they had managed to save me.

"We found you in a grave after you let that awesome spirit gun blast out." Yusuke said, grinning at me. I was surprised that he was treating me the same way as before. He wasn't hesitant about me; he seemed to still find it easy to laugh around me.

It eased my soul.

Yusuke said goodbye to me, and Genkai was the next one into the room. She looked exhausted as she looked down at me, gently placing her small hand on my forehead.

"You are going to need at least seven days for the necklace's effects to completely wear off." She said quietly to me, watching as I put my hand over my chest where the necklace had once been. It was now gone from me forever, and in the hands of Ki. I had no idea what they were going to do with it. But it couldn't be that bad as long as Yata was running away.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly, thanking her for saving my life.

"If it were up to me, you'd be dead." She said, clearly she wasn't the one that believed in me. "But Kurama wanted you alive, and Yukina agreed."

I smiled a bit, hearing that Kurama was the one that ultimately saved me from them just leaving me dead.

"I had to do some research of what exactly you had around your neck the last time we saw you." Genkai said, sitting in the center of the floor as she watched me. "The necklace is a curse. It's a mock Four Horsemen. Out of the four people that get the necklaces, only one is going to get out of it alive."

I felt a wave of sickness come over me as I heard this, horrified as I realized how much Yaman had been lying to me.

"But I don't have the necklace anymore, so I can live." I said, turning my head as I looked at her.

"It's still in your veins." Kurama said from near the door, instantly getting my attention. He was not Yoko Kurama, but Shuichi. I wondered who was in control when he decided that making out with me would be fun. I tended to believe that it was Yoko Kurama that had done it.

As Kurama entered the room, Genkai got up and left, although I didn't notice it at the time.

"I'm going to get better, right?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous about it. He was silent for a while.

"You're only going to get fully better if you are the last one alive."


	9. Chapter 9

I felt like an animal that had been cornered. All the people that I had once considered friends came into the room I was staying in and told me how much they missed me, how their lives had been going, and what they thought had happened to me. I wondered if what really happened to me was worse than what they had imagined happened.

But now, it was three days later, and everyone's interest in me seemed to have dwindled to nothing. The only person that I was seeing as Kurama, who would talk to me for about twenty minutes during every meal that he gave me. I didn't know what was happening around me, and it was driving me insane.

I could hear Yusuke yelling at Kuwabara every once in a while, which was a relief because at least I knew what they were yelling. It was usually something along the lines of telling the orange haired boy that he couldn't do that and that if he did…But at that point it was always mumbling. I assumed that it was about me and my predicament.

Was I going to die?

Chances were, probably.

Opening my eyes, I stared up at the ceiling above me, like I had done so many times since I had been here. My head still felt full of whatever pain blockers Yukina had managed to work into me through her energy. Turning my head, I let out a loud scream, followed by the door near where I was slamming shut although I had not seen if anyone had been there.

The door to where I was staying slammed open as everyone came in; I had finally stopped screaming and had pushed myself against the wall.

Beside where my head had been, Yata's decapitated head lay there, with his eyes wide open and his mouth open as though he was screaming. I put my hands over my mouth as I stared at him with big eyes.

Yusuke reached forward and grabbed the head away from me and then asked me a direct question: "Who is this?"

"I-It's…its Yata, he. He was Famine." I whispered quietly, covering my eyes with my hands. I felt sudden warmth nearby, and the scent of a rose indicated who it was. I felt the tears starting to stream down my face.

It wasn't just because of the head that suddenly appeared next to my head. It was because I was the last one. I was the last one other than Ki, and Ki knew where I was hiding.

"Shit." I finally whispered, pushing Kurama away from me. I let out a sigh and looked around the now empty room. "I hate this."

The evil of the necklace was definitely wearing off, I felt small and weak just like I had been before the necklace had done its magic on me. I missed it, but I assumed the feeling was like if someone had quit smoking cigarettes.

Kurama watched me with a concerned look in his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." I whispered quietly, and he suddenly looked surprised.

"Can you?" He wasn't asking if I was able to, he was asking if I was mentally able to.

"I have to." I said, and moved closer to him, feeling his arms wrap around me once again.

* * *

><p>Author's Note.<p>

I have been incredibly sick over the past two weeks, I'm finishing up the final chapter whichn will be very, very long.


	10. Chapter 10

Tilting her head up towards the roof of the car, she shut her light blue eyes in order to concentrate. In front of her, Yusuke was happily talking to Kurama, while Hiei sat quietly not used to being in a car. It was clear that he would much rather be running to the compound, but this was not about him. This was about the blonde haired girl in the back, and what she was going to have to do.

Of course, what she was about to do was not going to win her friends back after all she had done to them. That would take years of gaining back trust and not doing something like this ever again. She was feeling much better, more in control of herself. She also felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt for everything that she had done.

"Turn here." She said quietly, Kurama turning off the road and into a path that seemed to appear out of nowhere. For the next five minutes, she stared at her hands, wondering what the hell she was going to do in order to defeat Ki.

This wasn't one of those going out in the middle of nowhere so that Yusuke could eventually defeat the man on top. It was Kira's turn.

"So this is it, huh?" Yusuke asked, leaning over as the compound came into view. It wasn't as impressive as some of the places that they had shown up to fight people at, but it was certainly something.

Getting out of the car, Kira took off towards the small stable that was right beside the place. The males that she was with didn't trust her, but they seemed to believe that she would go through with the plan at least. But she just had to do this one thing before she could peacefully go into the compound and take care of business.

Opening the door to the stable, she reached the last stall on the left, opening the door and looking at the pale gold mare. The necklace was now gone from her neck, and with the necklaces disappearance, so did the caring of the horse. She looked slender and sick; there was no food inside the stall for her. Pieces of the gate had been chewed on as she tried to get some nutrients into her.

As Kira gave the horse some water and some hay, she pressed a kiss to the mare's forehead. "I promise that I will get you a nice field with other horses to play with after this."

This was a promise that she intended to keep for the faithful mare. She was thankful that the mare was not one of the original four that Yaman had envisioned when he picked up the necklaces. Those were the only people that one would have to come from.

And that one person was going to be Kira. Or else she would definitely be dying trying.

A knock came from behind her, quickly snapping her from what she was doing. Kurama stood there, his green eyes unnaturally dark as he looked at her. He didn't have a lot of faith in her ability to fight; she could see that from here.

He'd clearly forgotten when she had deflected Hiei's dragon. He didn't know what she was capable of, but she knew all of what he was capable of. It was sort of funny to see how that worked out.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, turning around and heading over to where he was. She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and then passed him by as though nothing had happened.

She felt a sense of pride that she was the one walking away after this kiss, that she was the one going into battle after it. She was the leader as she headed into the compound, opening the door and walking in on Ki and Yaman sitting and having a nice chat.

"About time." Ki mumbled, standing up as though they were going to have a fight right there in the kitchen. But Yaman clearly wasn't into having an expensive kitchen be destroyed by this.

"Outside, please." He said, grabbing a hold of Ki's arm before he decided to lay a punch into her.

The group walked out in silence, Kira looking over her shoulder to make sure that Ki wasn't going to attack her all of a sudden. It was a chance that she really was not willing to take. The man was bigger than her, easily could take her down.

The only ability she had was the one that only seemed to surface when faced with life or death. Or the threat of not having chocolate milk on tap, which was not likely in this situation to happen.

Turning around, she looked at Ki as he slid his hands into his pockets. Yusuke stepped back, which must've been rather hard for him.

Kurama watched with narrow eyes, waiting to see what would happen. He was prepared to jump in, in the event that things got out of hand. Kira would not die, she was perfectly safe as long as she was quick and intelligent enough to battle this boy.

Famine was wrapped around one of his wrists, pestilence on the other. War hung around his neck, the blood red diamond shining in the light as he stood there. Death was on his belt, tied so that it wouldn't be falling off of him. The question was really which one he was going to use right now. It was frightening to think that a man so violent had so much power at his finger tips.

She felt panic beginning to rise in her stomach like bile, and she prayed that it was just this man's ability to change other people's moods however he pleases. She tried her best to calm herself down, but she was so wrapped up in it that she didn't see his first move.

It was a simple punch to her chest, but it felt like it was a train hitting her. With all that training that he did, he was able to send her into the woods, causing her to break the bottom of a small tree. She sat there dazed for a few seconds, but as she watched him get closer, she snapped out of it.

Right as the punch was about to hit her right between the eyes, she jumped away from him. She kicked her leg in such a direction that it hit the back of his knee and caused him to fall down.

Pain went up her spine where she had hit the tree and she aimed a kick to the back of his head once she was up. He quickly grabbed her ankle and twisted it, pushing her back through the forest and back out into the clearing.

She skidded along the ground, getting up as quickly as she could. She knew that if she stayed down for too long, it was something that she was going to wind up regretting big time.

Standing there, she waited as he walked out; his eyes seemed darker than they had ever been before. She took a timid step back as he raised his hand, his finger pointing at her.

It felt as though a hose was sucking out all the energy from every part of her body. She could feel her knees growing week, as he pointed his other finger at her, and the sensation of wanting to throw up hit her suddenly.

This must have been the combined abilities of famine and pestilence. A feeling of depression hit her, which must've been thanks to the mood changing powers of war. She fell to her knees, seeing light pouring from her body. Finally, that was death; he was taking energy from her life and using it for himself.

Raising a hand in the air, she attempted to shield herself from him, praying to herself that her inner powers would rise up. Before then, she had never really been able to feel what the powers felt like.

But there it was, as though there was a shield surrounding her from the tips of her fingers. The palm of her hand warmed up, and a burst left her entire body, bouncing everything that he was throwing at her right back to him.

It wasn't entirely clear what of the four things happened to him first, but he was not a pretty sight by the time that they were all done with him. He wasn't really anything at that point, just a big dark red blob of blood and guts.

Yaman wasted no time running over to Ki's dead body, but he did something that surprised everyone.

He started to laugh, very loudly.

"What are you laughing about, old man?" Yusuke said from directly behind Kira. Hiei had his hand on his katana, waiting for the old man to say something to start the next fight.

Kurama however, had kneeled by an exhausted looking Kira and was checking her back to make sure that she was going to be alight. She was about to protest when he quickly spoke: "You can never be too sure about a back injury."

"These are mine." Yaman said, reaching into the pile of deceased body and pulling the necklaces out one by one. He was about to place them on his neck when Yusuke decided that, that was enough. The blast was much harder than the one he had aimed at Kira, and Yaman really didn't stand a chance.

The necklace fell to the ground, and with great caution, Yusuke lifted them up.

A week after the necklaces had been destroyed, Kira shut her eyes and tilted her head back, and lying in the bed that Genkai was letting her use until she actually got a job and got on her feet. It felt as though her life had passed before her over the past year without her having any control over it what so ever. Her mother was still worried about her all the time, but she seemed to be more satisfied now that Kira was visiting her more often.

Kurama walked in as his friend laid there, his dark green eyes focused on her form. She was still the beautiful girl that he had been friends with his entire human life. He had forgiven her for all that she had done, and he was helping her in the process of her forgiving herself.

Without a word, he shut the door behind him and lay down beside her in the bed. They remained in silence, Kira's eyes opening to stare up at the ceiling above them.

After some time, she turned her head and looked over at him. Her eyes traveled over the half of his face that she could see. A friend that she had known her entire life, through the good and the bad; she couldn't help the smile that came onto her face.

"What?" He asked, seeing her staring at him out the corner of his eye.

"We've been friends since I was two." She said, as though she was realizing it for the very first time.

"Yeah." He said, a smile curling on his lips as he turned his head to look at her. They went back into silence, the two of them looking each other in the eyes as they lay there.

Kira watched him for a few seconds, and decided to be the one to do it. She had done it once before, but that was under the circumstances of she thought she was going to die. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his lips, her eyes shut as she did so.

She didn't expect much out of it, they had played this game many times before this day. But instead, she got a deeper kiss than she had originally initiated.

It held so much passion that she was nearly rendered breathless from it. She pulled back in order to breathe, looking him in the eyes. In the pools of green she could see the desire and love, definitely love this time. She was sure of it.

A giggle left her as they began to kiss again, her arms wrapping around his neck as he shifted so that his torso was covering hers. The kisses were changing from being very serious and deep, to being more playful.

But it was clear where this was going.

Fingers began to roam to rather inappropriate places. The giggles were changing to soft moans as she felt his fingers caressing parts of her body. Soon, her shirt was being tossed somewhere on the floor behind him. His shirt was soon to follow. Then her bra came next.

His lips were so soft as they traveled down her neck, pressing soft kisses down to her breasts. This caused another moan to leave her.

Because she was in bed, she had only worn a t-shirt, the bra and a pair of panties.

He shifted himself so that he was now situated between her legs, smiling as he ran her hand down her body until he reached her panties. He was gentle as he pushed them down, and he soon was laying his body over hers again.

He only needed to shift himself out of his pants in order to start this, and with a house full of people like Yusuke, it was safest if pulling his pants on was faster.

The initial movement inside of her sent a shock of pain through her body, and he slowed down when he saw the expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he waited for her to respond. He would have not a problem pulling out and laying there with her.

After a few seconds, the pain dulled down and she nodded her head. "Go."

The next few thrusts were sending small bits of pain, but after some time she found that she was actually feeling pleasure as he thrusted inside of her. She had to bury her face into his neck in order to muffle the moans that were leaving her, shutting her eyes tightly.

It didn't take long for him to finish, and for her to reach a climax. It was both of their first times, for Kurama it was his first time in a human body. As they lay there in the after glow of what had happened, she smiled and kissed the side of his neck.

"I think I love you." She whispered shyly. After so many years, she was finally willing to admit that out loud, and to herself.

"I love you too."


End file.
